Penculikan GAJE
by Aiko-HeroChaos
Summary: Kring! Kring! Suara telepon berbunyi, dan suara disebrang sana mengancam jika tidak diberikan uang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? R&R please


Halo semuanya ^^ ya, saya Author dari fandom tetangga hijrah kefandom ini, entah kenapa *plak* well sebelum itu Happy Reading~

* * *

 **Penculikan GAJE**

by: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: k+

Genre: Humor, Parody

-Sengoku Basara belong to Capcom-

Warning: ooc, typo(s), stress, gaje dan seterusnya.

Summary: Kring, Kring, suara telepon berbunyi, dan suara disebrang sana mengancam jika tidak diberikan uang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

* * *

.

.

Kring! Kring

Bunyi telepon memecah suasana dipagi hari, Sasuke sseorng pembantu *plak* mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Sasuke disini, sapa disana?" kata Sasuke.

"Halo, dengar ya! Temui saya di gang Asal, Jalan menuju Dunia Lain, saat jam 12 siang, jika ingin Sanada Yukimura selemat!" kata suara di sebrang telepon.

"Errr, bisa di ulang?" kata Sasuke.

"Grrrrr! Gini aja deh...YUKIMURA SAYA CULIK!" kata suara dari sebrang telepon.

"Oh, bilang dong... apa?! Yukimura diculik?!" seketika Sasuke langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Halo? Halo?" kata suara di sebrang telepon.

Shingen yang kebetulan lewat hanya sweatdrop melihat Sasuke tertidur(baca: pingsan) "ckckckck, dasar Sasuke, ini kan sudah pagi, masih aja tidur..." Shingen mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gagang telepon yang terbuka, dia mengambil gagang telepon itu tapi entah ada angin atau hujan, Shingen langsung melempar gagang telepon itu, "siapa yang bicara? Setankah?" kata Shingen.

"Woi! Saya yang bicara dari telepon!" bentak orang yang berada di sebrang telepon.

Shingen mengambil gagang telepon dan memulai pembicaraan "halo? Pesan Pizza 60 bungkus ya gak pake sambel" kata Shingen ngawur.

"Woi! Gue bukan tukang antar pizza! Makan pizza aja gak pernah!" kata orang disebrang telepon.

"Kasihan..." kata Shingen.

"Grrrr ini bukan waktunya untuk bicara pizza!" bentak orang di sebrang telepon.

"Oke, oke, memangnya ada perlu apa?" tanya Shingen.

" saya telah menculik Sanada Yukimura dan untuk lokasi nya liat dialog diatas" kata orang di sebrang telepon.

Shingen melihat kearah plafon atap rumahnya "emm, disana cuman ada atap jebol, jaring laba laba, dan cicak..." kata Shingen.

"Grrrrr! Langsung to point! Yukimura saya culik! Bawa uang tebusan kalau mau dia selamat!" kata orang disebrang telepon.

"Apa?! Yukimura diculik?!" kata Shingen shock yang notabene reaksinya telah amat dah *Author ditinju Shingen* dan dia pun pingsan dan mengenai Sasuke.

"Set dah tulangku!" teriak Sasuke.

"Eh ada orang ya?" kata Shingen.

"Gak ada!" kata Sasuke rada kesel.

"Oh..."

"Bagaimana ini Oyakata-sama, Yukimura diculik, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita telpon 911" kata Shingen.

-x-

Disebuah markas besar berwarna biru, tembok biru, pintu berwarna biru, jendela berwarna biru, jangan bilang orangnya juga berwarna biru (?)*plak*

Kring! Kring!

"Halo?" kata seorang laki laki bereyepacth, perkenalkan dia adalah Date(tanggal) Masabodo *Author di Hell Dragon Masamune* ups, maksudnya Date Masamune.

"Halo? Disini adalah markas besar Date Clan COC(?) siap menerima request apa saja, kecuali menjinakkan fansgirl" kata Masamune.

"Oh terima kasih, bisakah kalian datang untuk menyelamatkan anakku yaitu Sanada Yukimura dari penculikan?" kata Shingen (ceritanya Yukimura jadi anaknya Shingen-sejak kapan?)

"Saya rasa bisa..." kata Masamune.

"Oke, segeralah datang kerumah saya ya" kata Shingen.

Telpon ditutup

"Well, kita dapat new job!" kata Masamune sambil mengambil pedangnya, dan juga sebuah pisang *buat apa coba?* "oi Kojuro! Kojuro" panggil Masamune.

"Ya!" dari arah pintu belakang Masamune, muncullah seorang pria yang mendapat julukan 'mata kanan Masamune' orang itu adalah Kojuro Kurakura *Author disumpel pake brokoli* maksud Author adalah Kojuro Katakura.

"Ada apa Masamune-sama?" tanya Kojuro sambil membawa keranjang sayur yang penuh dengan lobak. *mau jualan ya om?-plak*

"Kita dapat job! Jadi ayo let's go!" kata Masamune.

"Oke..." kata Kojuro.

-skip-

"Paham?" kata Shingen.

"Oi! Paham dari mananya? Jelaskan juga kagak, dari mana coba saya bisa paham!" kata Masamune.

"Ya sudah lihat aja teks dialog diatas" kata Shingen.

Masamune melihat kearah plafon atap rumah, tapi yang ia lihat adalah atap rumah jebol, jaring laba laba, dan cicak kawin (?)*damn!*

"Damn! Diatas ada cicak kawin lagi..." kata Masamune.

"Eh? Ah sudahlah! Gak usah aja deh, gini nih Yukimura diculik sama seorang penelpon misterius" jelas Shingen.

"Lalu?"

"Tolong selamatkan dia!" kata Shingen.

"Ya sudah, let's party!" Masamune langsung ngacir entah kemana.

-skip-(ditempat penculikan)

"Yakin ini rumahnya?" kata Masamune.

"Yakin, dia bilang ini alamat rumahnya" kata Sasuke.

"Nampak seperti rumah hantu, tapi jika tidak di coba maka tidak akan tahu, oke, let's go boy!" Masamune langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah diikuti yang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dirumah itu, rumah itu terlihat kosong dan mengerikan, mirip rumah hantu.

"Tolong!" terdengar sebuah suara teriakan Yukimura.

"Ada suara yang minta tolong, sepertinya asal suaranya dari arah lantai dua, Yukimura! Wait for me!" teriak Masamune langsung berlari melalui tangga menuju lantai dua.

Dilantai dua, terdengar sebuah suara yang berbunyi seperti ini "yohoho" tawa khas itu milik saudara Brook dari anime One Piece, tapi sayangnya ini fandom Sengoku Basara, jadi siapakah pelaku suara itu? Ini dia jawabannya.

"Uesugi Kenshin!" kata Shingen saat dia menaiki lantai dua.

"Yohoho, halo rival lama" kata Kenshin *by the way, Kenshin gak cocok ya kalau ketawa seperti itu-ditusuk*

"Dimana Yukimura?!" kata Shingen.

Kenshin menarik seorang bocah laki laki yang sedang memakai kaos berwarna merah, dan kepalanya dibungkus dengan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hitam. *kasihan...-Author dibakar Yukimura*

"Oi! Pidana! Lepaskan dia! Atau aku akan menebas kepalamu disini, oke, put you gun on!" kata Masamune memberikan aba aba kepada dirinya dan Kojuro untuk bersiap menyerang, tapi entah kenapa senjata yang mereka bawa bisa jadi begini, Masamune mengeluarkan sebuah pisang *nah lho?* sedangkan Kojuro mengeluarkan sebuah lobak(?).

"Senjata macam apa itu?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Lho? Sejata ku! kapan senjataku bisa jadi pisang?! Ya sudah pake rencana B!" Masamune merobek dinding dimensi ke 5(?), dan disana terlihat sepupu jauhnya yang dari fandom sebelah, Masamune Date.

"Woi! Gue lagi mandi nih!" teriak Masamune dari fandom tetangga.

"Hey my cousin, boleh pinjam senjatamu?" kata Masamune

"Gak! Gak! Sudah sana pergi! Gue mau mandi nih!" kata Masamune tetangga sebelah (?)

"Fine...ya sudah, ini pilihan terakhir, tidak ada pedang, pisang pun jadi! Ciaaaaaat!" kata Masamune berlari kearah Kenshin, tapi mengingat senjata yang dipake adalah pisang, jadi yaaah Masamune nya kalah deh.

"Sudah deh! Gini aja, daripada kita berkelahi, mending kita barter aja, setuju?" usul Shingen.

"Setuju!" kata Kenshin.

Shingen berjalan menuju kearah Kenshin sambil membawa sebuah koper berisikan uang koin (?), Kenshin berjalan menuju kearah Shingen sambil membawa Yukimura., "serahkan uangnya" kata Kenshin.

"Yukimura dulu" kata Shingen.

"Oke" Kenshin membuka kantong plastik yang menutupi wajah Yukimura dan-

"Oi peak! Itu bukan Yukimura!" kata Shingen.

"Apa?! Jelas jelas ini Yukimura! Lalu ini siapa?" kata Kenshin.

"Meneketehe tempe kedele" kata Shingen.

"Ya sudah deh, kita buang aja anak ini" kata Kenshin.

"Apa?!" Yukimura tekejut bukan main, "aku Sanada Yukimura!" kata Yukimura.

"Yukimura itu gak kayak gini!" kata Shingen.

"Hueeee, lihat Masamune, mereka tidak mengakui ku" kata Yukimura mengadu ke Masamune.

"Tau ah! Kepala ku sakit nih, ya sudah see ya, uruslah urusanmu sendiri" kata Masamune pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Kojuro.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi juga" kata Shingen lalu dia menarik tangantangan Sasuke yang dari tadi sedang 'sweatdrop'.

"Ya udah, aku pergi juga" kata Kenshin.

"Lho? Saya bagaimana?" kata Yukimura

"Entahlah dan tak tau, ya sudah saya mau pergi dulu ya, selamat siang" kata Kenshin pergi.

"Hueeeee, Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura mulai menangis histeris (?)

-Tamat-

* * *

Kok endingnya begini ya? Ya sudah deh GAJE banget, untuk para Readers, berminat meninggalkan jejak review? See ya~


End file.
